Not so bad after all
by Lexion
Summary: Drabbles of Coco and Erza Knightwalker before the Edolas Arc. R&R enjoy the story! Some Hughes moments but mostly Coco and Knightwalker.
1. First meetings

Coco was walking with the third commander of the Royal Army, Hughes. He was giving Coco a tour of the Kingdom and during the tour she met Pantherlily who was the first commander and Sugaboy who was the fourth. As they were walking the hallway Coco looked at him.

"Um, Captain, who's the second commander?"

Hughes smiled at her.

"The second is Captain Erza Knightwalker, who is known as they Fairy Hunter."

"Is she nice?"

"I don't think she knows the meaning of the word. She's the most scary person in the world. It's impossible to stay on her good side because she has a very bad temper. Her temper is so bad that if you look at her the wrong way she will not hesitate to kill you."

Coco was scared.

"Are we going to meet her?"

"Well yeah, you have to meet her so that you know who to take messages to and from."

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry."

They continued to walk but then Hughes stopped and Coco looked at him then she looked ahead and saw why they had stopped.

Coming to them was Erza Knightwalker. She stopped when she saw them and Hughes smirked as he looked at Coco.

"Coco, this is the second commander, Captain Erza Knightwalker."

Erza looked at Coco who did look at her but quickly looked at the floor.

Erza looked at Hughes still with a slight frown on her face.

"So this is the new messenger?"

"Yep."

Hughes then left taking Coco with him to another part of the Kingdom. They stopped in the hallway and Hughes looked at Coco.

"Alright Coco, in this hall your room is the third door. You're not alone though. This hall is for the women and since you and Knightwalker are the only two this hallway is for the both of you."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm kind of scared."

"Oh, to be with Knightwalker? Well, it's not like you both are sharing a room together, now that would be something to be afraid of. In the mean time you shouldn't have to worry. Captain Knightwalker isn't the type to ever leaver her room unless the king tells her to do something. In my opinion I say the night time is when you would be the safest."

Coco looked up at Hughes and gave a small smile.

"Alright, I guess I do feel a little better about being in the same hall as Captain Knightwalker."

"That's good to know, well I hope you enjoy becoming part of the group, and good night."

"Thank you, good night."

Hughes left Coco alone then she went to her room. As she was in there she began to look around but then she stopped to see a window and went to it. She smiled as she looked outside but then her smile dropped when she saw below her walking in the hallway was Erza. Erza was walking to the side of the kingsom that she was on.

Coco ducked when she saw Erza stop and look up.

Erza was looking then she saw the window.

'How come I never noticed that window before? I guess that's where the new member is staying.'

Erza then continued walking to her room.

With Coco she was scared.

'My room is right next to hers!'

Coco then heard footsteps in the hallway. The footsteps sounded like they were getting closer and Coco ran for the closet. She hid in the closet knowing that hiding under the bed isn't hiding because if someone were to come into the room they could see the bed since it was in the center of the room.

Soon the door opened and Coco was still hiding the closet. She could feel a dark aura coming into her room then she heard Erza walking into the room.

"Hey kid, are you in here?"

Erza didn't see Coco then she frowned.

"That's odd, I was certain Hughes brought her here. In that case, I'll just wait here until she returns."

Erza sat on the bed and folded her arms while waiting. Her eyes were closed and her legs were crossed as she waited.

After a while Coco slowly poked her head out of the closet to see that Erza was still there and that she hasn't moved from her spot. Coco quietly came out of her hiding place and went to Erza. To her surprise Erza was sleeping. Coco backed away and left the room silently closing the door then she sprinted out of the hallway.

When she got outside she began to walk around.

"I do feel kind of bad for leaving her like that, will she ever forgive me?"

Coco then stopped and looked at the sky then she turned to go back to her room.

"I should at least see what she wants."

When Coco made it back to the room she saw that Erza was gone.

"Maybe she got tired of waiting and went to her room."

Coco noticed a note on her bed then went to it.

_Kid,_

_I was in your room waiting for you. There's something Hughes forgot to inform you about some things here in the Kingdom. I will be back in here another time to tell you what it was._

_Captain Kinghtwalker._

"I wonder what it was that she was going to tell me?"

Coco put the note down and got ready for bed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to talk to her at some point."

With that Coco went to sleep.


	2. What is fun

It had been a month since Coco has been the messenger of the king. Of course during the time she was doing her best to keep the commanders and the King himself pleased. She never really spent extra time doing anything but from time to time Pantherlily would play with her whenever they weren't busy with anything. Pantherlily was always around whenever Erza Knightwalker would walk by. Coco would get a little nervous but she never showed it.

One day Erza Knightwalker and Pantherlily were both walking with each other. As they were walking in the hallway together Pantherlily noticed that Erza seemed bothered by something then she looked at Pantherlily.

"Is something wrong?"

"Pantherlily, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How did you get Coco to like you?"

He looked at her.

"Simple really, I'm just gentle with her."

"How?"

"You can try smiling to her for once instead of giving a blank stare to her."

Erza lowered her head down closing her eyes.

"I don't know how to freely smile. The only time I do know how is when I'm watching people suffer."

"I guess you would have to ask Hughes or Sugaboy how to laugh without hesitation. I'm sure they could help you with it but mostly Hughes though."

"Alright, thank you."

Erza left and Pantherlily smiled as he walked away from there.

Erza went to Hughes who was in the garden walking alone.

"What is it, Erza?"

"I want you to show me how to have fun."

He just blinked then raised a brow.

"Have fun?"

"Yes, I don't know what other fun there might be besides watching people suffer."

Hughes looked away.

"Alright then let's go."

They both went to the amusement park and Hughes looked at Erza.

"Alright get into the cart and I'll get the ride started."

Just then Coco came to them. She was a little surprised to see Erza but what really surprised her was watching Hughes getting Erza into one of the carts. After he got her in there he started the ride and was going very fast. Pantherlily and Coco came to him and Pantherlily looked at Hughes.

"Hughes, why is Knightwalker on that cart?"

"I just wanted to use this ride to give her an idea on what fun is."

"Have you forgotten that she gets sick from this sort of thing?"

"She does?"

"Yes so let her down, but I would advise you to not be close to her."

"So what if she pukes, it's no big deal."

"That's not what I meant."

Hughes stopped the cart where they were and they saw Erza get out of the cart. She wasn't looking at them but then Hughes stepped closer.

"How are you feeling? Was it fun?"

The next thing they all saw was Erza choking him. They all saw a dark aura that was surrounding her and her eyes held a deadly glare alone with and evil smile on her face as she spoke.

"You like to have fun, huh Hughes? Let me show you my kind of fun."

Hughes was scared and Pantherlily quickly grabbed Coco and ran fast as he could out of the park. All they could hear was Hughes screaming.

That night Coco was at the dinning hall. Only those who served close with the king were allowed to eat in there or they could eat in their rooms. Coco had stayed with Pantherlily since the amusement park with Hughes and Erza. They both looked up to see Byro and Sugaboy coming to them. They both sat down then they all looked to the doorway to see a very beaten Hughes.

Hughes had a black eye a few bruises on his face along with some scratches. He also had a bandage on his arm then Byro looked at him and Sugaboy asked.

"Hughes? What happen to you?"

"I..."

Hughes felt a hand on his shoulder then he glanced behind him to see Erza looking at him and he continued.

"...fell down on one of the stair halls."

Erza kept on walking then she sat down and so did Hughes.

As they were all sitting it was very quiet because of the tension in the room. The king then came to them.

"I see you all came early."

He saw how beat up Hughes was but chose to ignore him. As they were all eating they were eating in silence which was normal if Erza was with them which was rare. Sugaboy from time to time would say a comment about Coco and Hughes would join in but this time since both Erza and Pantherlily were there it wouldn't be a good idea but Sugaboy wanted to take a chance.

"So Coco, how have you been liking the Royal city."

Coco smiled.

"I like it."

Hughes looked at her and got an idea.

"I bet in the start you got lost in the kingdom, didn't you?"

Coco hung her head.

"I did get lost."

Hughes and Sugaboy both chuckled. They would tease Coco whenever they got the chance but for once the two thought it would be a good idea to tease her in front of the others. Pantherlily looked at Erza who didn't seem to care but then they all saw her stand up and left the dining room.

Hughes frowned.

"Man, Erza can't take a joke at all."

Sugaboy nodded.

"She's too stiff."

After dinner Coco was walking to her room. She was thinking to herself about Erza.

'Am I annoying to her?'

She reached the hallway that had her room and Erza's room. She looked at Erza's room then sighed. She opened her door and froze in her tracks to see Erza sitting on her chair looking at her firmly.

"Captain, can I help you?"

Erza unfolded her arms as she looked at Coco.

"I want to know something."

"Yes."

"When you first came here, were you hiding in the closet?"

Coco got scared then hung her head.

"How did you know?"

"I felt you watching me while I was sitting in this seat."

"You mean you were awake the whole time?"

"Yes."

Coco looked at the floor with a sad eyes.

"I still feel guilty for doing that, it's just that I was scared."

"Of what?"

Coco didn't say anything then Erza frowned but stood up.

"On second thought no need to answer. Good night."

Coco looked at her.

"Captain?"

Erza looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for doing what I did."

Erza put a hand on Coco's head causing Coco to look up at her.

"It's fine, just do that again."

"Okay."

Erza then left out of the room and went to her room for the night.

Coco got ready for bed then she went to sleep.


End file.
